


{worthy}

by Naemi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Possessiveness (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: He's beenmuchgentler lately.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	{worthy}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts).



Every fading bruise represents a different way of saying _You are mine,_ and each one of them holds beautiful memories of skin on skin, bodies in unison. And yet, looking at the marks on his body leaves a bitter taste in Harry's mouth, like a whisper he can't quite understand.

But there's no need to complain. Sirius treats him well enough overall, despite all the rules and regulations he imposed on him from the start. And he's been _much_ gentler lately, almost to the point of reverence, as if now that Harry bears new life, he's finally worthy of love.


End file.
